


Leather Bound

by chelseyelric



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Top!Adam, bottom!Nigel, poor Darko now he's ruined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To quote Devereauxs_Disease's 'The Boy’s a Knockout:' </p><p> “When did you become such a delicate fucking flower?” Nigel jabbed his friend lightly in the ribs.</p><p>    “Around the time I walked in on Adam bending you over the goddamn table we eat dinner on every fucking Sunday!”</p><p>    “You really should have knocked, Darko,” Adam admonished. “And I treated the table with cleaner, I promise there is no residual semen on the-”</p><p>    “FUCK THIS, LET’S BOX!” Darko yelled.</p><p>Read how this awkward conversation came about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Space Invader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843205) by [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease). 
  * Inspired by [The Boy's a Knockout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843441) by [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease). 



> This fic is dedicated to the outstanding Devereauxs_Disease and her incredible beta crew who created the "Space Invader" universe. I consider their works to be the end all, be all of Spacedogs canon and would definitely recommend you read their stuff! I was intrigued by their recent fic "The Boy’s a Knockout" when Darko mentioned how he'd walked in on Adam topping Nigel on the dining room table. Also influenced by past "Space Invader" mentions of wanting to have Nigel cuffed. ;3
> 
> This fic is meant to be set sometime between "Space Invader" Chapter 14 and "The Boy’s a Knockout", but it can be read as a stand alone fic. :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and happy belated Hannigram Day (August 22)! XD (God, I'm so tardy to this party TuT.)

Nigel Balaur was someone who always had to get his way, needed to know what was going on every minute and had to be in charge of any and all changes. Except, of course, when it came to his darling cosmonaut. Whatever gorgeous Adam wanted, whenever he wanted it, he would receive it to the absolute fucking best of Nigel's abilities. Which meant that, since their dramatic "almost break up, eventual make up" on Adam's balcony and the mention of tying Nigel up was filed away both mentally and physically on Adam's "sexual research" list, submitting to the eager brunette was definitely in Nigel's near future.

And his angel did not fucking disappoint. It was fucking amazing giving his sweet Cosmo all of the control. He couldn't help the needy croon that escaped his throat, bunching the cords of his neck that caused his tattoo to dance. Nigel ground his teeth into the unrelenting leather of his bar gag, saliva dribbling freely down his chin as Adam roughly fucked him against the Romanian's dining room table. The velvet lined leather cuffs were soft yet unrelenting against his wrists, which were effectively pined between his own sweating back and Adam's svelte frame as they rocked. His middle was chafing deliciously against the expensive hardwood. It stung, to be fucking sure, but in a borderline painful way that shot straight to his over-sensitized dick. A large puddle of precum collected below Nigel's bouncing cock and onto the carpet that he seriously couldn't give less of a shit about. He was in absolute fucking bliss.

Nigel moaned wantonly through his mouthful of leather (neighbors be damned), egging on the harsh slaps of those thin hips and the smooth glide of his darling's fucking wonderful rubber clad dick against his battered prostate.

"Are you feeling good, Nigel? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Adam asked, concern lacing his tone as he continued thrusting into the prone man beneath him.

Nigel shook his head that he wasn't in pain. He tried to brace the jelly that had once been his legs against the table to push back onto his beautiful boy, but Adam placed his palms squarely on Nigel's back and pulled completely out before the older even knew what was happening. 

It was fucking terrible! Nigel felt so horribly empty after the warmth and stretch of his darling's clever cock that he felt practically on the verge of tears. He whipped his head frantically backward with a quizzical sound, wondering what he'd done wrong and just how to fix it.

"I t-told you not to move, Nigel. I'm supposed to be taking care of you right now, right?"

Oh, yeah. Fuck.

Nigel tried to apologize around his gag, but settled, frustrated, for nodding and shimmying his well muscled thighs against his Adam's perfect, life giving cock.

"You're still moving. A-are you going to try to disobey me again?" Adam kneaded the flushed skin of Nigel's ass, waiting for the answer he hoped to hear from the proud Romanian. After all, Adam didn't like stopping during sex, but it was necessary to make this overall sexual exercise work.

Nigel huffed a broken sigh. Shaking his head in utter defeat, he went limp against the smooth surface of the tabletop and relinquished control once again to his Cosmo.

Adam spread Nigel's cheeks wide, bringing his red, abused hole into view. The muscles fluttered and looked like they should have been sore, but Nigel had said that it felt good. Without another thought, Adam delved fully back into the man's tight, wet heat, crying out sweet words and praises about just how good Nigel felt.

Sadly, Nigel couldn't hear anything over the sound of his own needy voice. He'd become such a cock hungry slut since he'd started fucking and being fucked by Adam, but it was okay because he only became like this for his fucking darling.

"I know that sound you're making. You're going to cum, aren't you, Nigel?"

That was a fucking understatement, but the man said nothing, too busy moaning and trying not to go insane. His dick was so achingly hard and heavy between his legs that he could have cut a fucking diamond! Not to mention how his swollen tip kept bumping the edge of the goddamn table, making him see stars that he was certain weren't fucking there.

"I'm going to cum, too, Nigel," Adam confessed in an absolutely breathless whimper as his hips and balls smacked an uneven staccato against Nigel's ass and those short nails dug into his waist.

Without anything save for the table's edge touching his dick and Adam's cock up his ass, Nigel came harder than he had in weeks. Pleasured sparks shot through every part of his body and Adam continued to fuck him through it. Everything fucking buzzed: his eyesight, his hearing, his nerve endings. He was surprised that with the force of his orgasm he hadn't chipped his fucking teeth on the gag bar or bit the damn thing in half.

A few seconds later, Adam's canting hips stilled, his breathing coming quick and shallow while his lithe body became rigid in climax. Though Nigel couldn't see him, he knew that Adam looked absolutely fucking gorgeous as always. They stayed there like that, both men trying to catch their breath until Adam calmly pulled out and disposed of his condom in the nearby trash can.

Adam quickly set about releasing his sated captive, grabbing the keys and unlocking Nigel's cuffs so that the man could unfasten his own gag. The moist leather made an incredibly lewd sound as it slid from between Nigel's parted lips.

"That was fucking brilliant, Mr. Raki," he sighed, too tired to move from the table's surface.

"I don't think Darko liked it," Adam commented offhandedly as he went to gather up supplies to clean the mess they'd made.

Fucking Darko? What did that fucker have to do with anything? He knew that his Cosmo had random, scattered thoughts, but he was at a complete fucking loss with this one.

"What are you talking about, darling?"

Adam shrugged, handing Nigel a clean towel and opening a bottle of wood cleaner. "When he opened the door as you came, he made a face and left in a hurry. He really should have knocked first."

Well. Fuck everything forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So? How was it? Please keep in mind that this was written and beta'd by myself in less than 24 hours so please be gentle? X3


End file.
